


I don't actually like your coffee...but I like you...r apple pies!

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barista!Magnus, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Writer!Alec, barista!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So Alec went to this coffeeshop just to write up his novel for the last three months, it got everything he needed, good lighting, perfect table to seat height for his arms, sufficient sockets and comfortable sofa seats as well. As much as the coffee wasn't his favourite, the pastries and the staffs there were great, until his sister came crashing in and......





	

Alec was lurking at the corner of the coffeeshop, as he had been doing for the past three months, writing and editing through the novel he was set to finish. Suddenly, someone dragged away his headphones and turned his chin to face them instead of his laptop.

 

‘Alec, how many times I told you it’d be good for to have a change in environment or something, if your “muses” aren’t coming along! Besides, there ARE better coffees just round the corner or further down the street! Not to mention that you haven’t come out with Jace or me for three whole months. If not for Raj letting it slip of which coffeeshop you usually stay at, god knows when I’ll find you and get to see your freaking face.’

 

It was none other than Isabelle Lightwood, who would dare to pull such act without fearing of consequences from Alec himself.

 

‘Though…I would say the baristas here are quite hot.’ Izzy only turned down her volume with this last remark.

 

‘Oh come on Izzy. I told you guys I need to finish the novel before this month ends. Besides, every single time I “go out” with you and Jace, it took me three days to recover and another week to come back to focusing on my novel. So of course I don’ wanna come out with you guys.’

 

Alec grumbled at her, yet he did save his work and put aside his laptop so Izzy could join him in the corner seat. She slid down opposite of Alec and kept her hands crossed in front of her.

 

‘So what are you here for? This better be quick or you’d better order something. I don’t wanna get blacklisted here and have to search for another coffeeshop that’d let me stay as long as here does.’ Alec continued to grumble.

 

‘You’re so talkative when you’re grumpy, Alec. I just wanna spend some time with my brother, is that alright? I wanna go shopping later and you can come with me.’

 

‘Izzy…don’t make me carry all your bags again…’

 

Alec finished the apple crumble which was still on the table, clearly being neglected earlier when he was still concentrating on his novel.

 

‘Hey, that was one time! Besides, you know better than anyone that I can carry my own bags just fine.’

 

‘Would you like to order anything, Miss? Mr. Lightwood, a refill?’ A barista arrived at their table, holding a jar of hot water with him.

 

‘Oh hey … Simon, I told you to just call me Alec, but no for the refill. She and I aren’t gonna stay long, apparently I’m being dragged to fulfil my brother’s duty of carrying her shopping bags.’

 

Alec stuttered for a second, as he initially did not expect it would be Simon to come over. Simon only then glanced back and forth between Alec and Izzy, obviously trying to trace the resemblance between the two.

 

‘Huh…siblings, alright then. I’ll let Magnus know that you’re leaving early today.’ Simon then turned around and left them alone in the booth.

 

‘Magnus? Who is Magnus? And Alec…only you stay long enough at one coffee shop to know the baristas there…’

 

Izzy looked amused, as she gazed at the leaving barista returning behind the counter and talked to the one staff that did not wear the uniformed apron and had sparkly red highlight in his hair.

 

'Spill brother, who is this Magnus? Is that the red highlight hot guy behind the counter? Before we head off to shopping!' Izzy asked excitedly.

 

'Yeah that'd be Magnus. It's nothing Izzy. It's just usually it's Magnus who asked if I want a refill and everything, just cause he was the first barista that finally asked why I come here everyday, really. He's just a nice barista, it's all.'

 

Yet in Alec’s head, he thought of how Magnus had engaged him in conversation when he hit a writer’s block appeared, kind enough to offer him free pastries occasionally and even let him try some of his new products.

 

'And how long did it take? That he finally came over and talk to you?'

 

Izzy was nothing if not persistent to know about her brother's possible romantic life, or least the possibility of one. She was actually surprised it took until this point in their conversation that blushes rode high on Alec's cheeks. She glanced back at the counter and spotted the red-highlight guy looking over at them and figured out why.

 

‘Oh come on Izzy, you wanna go shopping or just stay here to grill me about my every single day here at the shop? Let’s just go.’

 

Alec put away his laptop and his notebook, then stood up from the booth.

 

‘Don’t think you’re getting out of this, even if I’d focus on picking out the right dress and a right shirt for you as well. AND I’ll be a dear and help giving your cup and plate to the counter right now.’ Izzy winked at Alec, as she picked up the cup and plate, stood up and walked towards the counter.

 

‘Oh crap…’ Alec covered his face with his hands, as he saw Izzy walked right to the counter and conversing with Simon. He could only hope Simon won’t be so observant to report about the few conversation he had had with Magnus to his sister.

 

‘Well is my coffee not good enough for you to recommend to your sister? That it took her so long to find you here?’

 

A familiar voice was heard from behind Alec.

 

‘Damn Magnus, what the hell! Thought you were working behind the counter…’

 

Alec turned around and found Magnus, looking flawless as ever, stood right in front of him.

 

Sometimes, Alec was not sure where he stood with the owner of the shop really (Yeah’ of course Magnus owned this coffeeshop). Aside from always being nice to him, talked to him whenever it seemed Alec hadn’t typed for over an hour or so, Alec couldn’t figure out if they were friends or just Magnus being a friendly owner of a coffee shop. Still, it did not stop Alec from glowing whenever Magnus was able to inspire him on his works, or just told him funny stories from his years abroad that it took Alec mind away for a much-needed while.

 

‘I was, but after what Simon told me…Can’t I just say goodbye to my favourite customer?’

 

Magnus grinned at Alec’s reaction.

 

‘I bet you say that to every customer that comes in here often.’

 

Alec muttered, still he flushed at Magnus’ words. Regardless of how Magnus and him were kind of familiar with each other, Alec still blushed whenever the guy said anything remotely close to flirting. He could never figure out if Magnus meant it the flirty way or the friendly way, he only knew he would blush anyhow.

 

‘Well, if you care to know, you can ask Simon, Ragnor and Clary here, that you are the only person who I said this to, really.’ Magnus replied solemnly.

 

Alec could only blush harder hearing those words, as his mind went wild trying to come up with a proper reply without sounding too dumb. Apparently, Magnus could either drive his mind to its prime, or turn everything into mush.

 

‘I…I don’t actually love the coffee, but I love the pies you made for me!’

 

Finally, he blurted out his reply on Magnus’ original question. It startled Magnus for a second, but that man was nothing if not quick to catch on, while Alec was still astonished with what he had said out loud.

 

‘Oh wow, Alexander…I’m not sure should I be happy or offended with your comments. At least my pies are making you stay around?’

 

Still, Magnus was smiling to Alec, so Alec figured he wasn’t all lost here.

 

‘Yes! I mean…no your pies are good, but I stay around for you!’ Once more, Alec’s mushed mind was not helpful at all and had him blurted out the embarrassing truth.

 

While Alec was cringing at his own words, Magnus was in shock. As intrigued as he was with Alec, he thought he knew that he needed to take the long way round to get to know Alec. Magnus had noticed Alec since the first time he came into a shop. At first, it was just Magnus having a soft spot for whoever comes in regularly and just to spend some time on their own here in the coffeeshop. For Magnus, it gave him a sense of satisfaction that his customers could feel at home here to keep coming back to the same spot over and over again. It was not hard to catch on how Alec might be shy or at least not great at striking up a conversation, but it took talking to him in person to find out how brilliant he really was. Magnus first talked to him, just because he wanted to be friendly and it didn’t hurt that Alec looked good on the eye as well. Yet the more he talked with the man, the more amazed he was with Alec. He had tried to flirt with him, see if he might just be a little interested, but Alec never really reacted to his flirting. Hence, Magnus had held those back for a while and just wanted to be friends with Alec.

 

‘Oh god, I’m sorry Magnus. I don’t mean to just say it…I mean, I like you…no I mean…’

 

Alec had taken Magnus’ silence for shock and awkwardness that he tried to remedy the situation, but seemed to be making it worst. Yet for Magnus, he finally registered Alec’s words, his ‘I like you’ hits and he couldn’t help but beamed at Alec.

 

‘So…you do like me? Enough to stay around, even when the other coffeeshop on the other side might be better?’

 

Magnus took another step closer to Alec and looked him right in the eyes. While Alec couldn’t look away from Magnus’ radiant smile, he could only nod at the man.

 

‘So…Alexander, if I’m to ask you on a date, would you agree to go out with me?’

 

Alec released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and his mind finally went back to normal for him to smile at Magnus.

 

‘I’d love to go on a date with you, Magnus.’

 

‘Oh just kiss him already, or else I’m renouncing you as my brother.’ Izzy’s voice suddenly rang loud and clear to the two guys, which made them break the gaze and glanced over to Izzy. Once again, Alec was blushing hard which even his neck showed shades of red as well.

 

‘Izzy!’ He warned his sister before keeping his attention on the beautiful man in front of him. With her words still ranging and the adrenaline from admitting his feelings in his head, Alec leaned down to peck on Magnus’ cheek and whispered to him.

 

‘I’ll come back before the shop closes? Is that okay with you? You’re free on Thursday nights, right?’ Alec looked excited as he waited for Magnus’ reply.

 

‘Didn’t know you’d remember. Sure. I’ll be waiting for you then, Alexander.’

**Author's Note:**

> So finally, a much necessary normal coffeeshop AU from me for Malec! This should be my last piece in 2016 and here's to wishing I write better fics in 2017 for you all to enjoy!


End file.
